muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 407: Dudley Moore
Dudley tells the Electric Mayhem that he doesn't need them tonight -- he's brought a musical robot called M.A.M.M.A., the Music and Mood Management Apparatus. M.A.M.M.A. is a garbage can on wheels, which plays tinny electronic music in any style. The band resents M.A.M.M.A.'s intrusion, and Animal attacks Dudley. Later, Gonzo recites from the works of Percy Bysshe Shelley while -- and at the same time -- defusing a high-explosive bomb. M.A.M.M.A. wheels up behind him and plays a loud fanfare. Gonzo slips and sets off the bomb, destroying M.A.M.M.A. and half the theater. Songs/Sketches * A Bug Band plays "She Loves You" * Sketch: "At the Disco Dance" * Dudley plays "Mama Don't Allow" on the piano, backed by M.A.M.M.A. and The Electric Mayhem. * Pigs in Space (M.A.M.M.A.): M.A.M.M.A. interrupts "Pigs in Space" with unnecessary background music. * UK Spot: Kermit, Miss Piggy, and M.A.M.M.A in Miss Piggy's Dressing Room * Animal "debates" with Dudley over M.A.M.M.A in his dressing room. * Gonzo recites the works of Percy Bysshe Shelley while defusing a bomb, but is interrupted by M.A.M.M.A. An explosion ensues. * Dudley & The Electric Mayhem play "How High the Moon" Cast '''Muppets:' :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Scooter, Rowlf the Dog, Statler and Waldorf, Alexander Beetle, Bug Band, M.A.M.M.A., Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Animal, Janice, Zoot,Dr. Julius Strangepork, Link Hogthrob, Cow, Whatnots, Shark, Background Muppets: :Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Rats, Annie Sue Pig Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, Link Hogthrob and one of the Bugs :Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear and Animal :Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Cow, Dancer and one of the Bugs :Richard Hunt as Scooter and Statler :Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dancer and one of the Bugs :Louise Gold as Dancer :Steve Whitmire as one of the Bugs :Kathy Mullen as Dancer :Robert Payne as others. Notes * Richard Hunt does not perform many voices in this episode. His only vocal performances were as Scooter in the cold opening and as Statler in a few scenes. While Janice appears throughout this episode, she does not get any lines (Richard Hunt didn't have any other of his characters in her scenes), and Hunt doesn't perform any one-shot characters in this episode, indicating that his availability might have been limited in this episode. * There are possibly two versions of the closing credits to this episode, both based on versions of songs M.A.M.M.A plays during its final performance. In one version, towards the end it is playing an electric version of the closing Muppet Show theme before it cuts to Statler and Waldorf, while another has the romantic music played during the UK Skit when it appeared behind Kermit and Miss Piggy. * Most UK episode guides omit this episode owing to the fact that it is the only one that was not listed in any contemporary UK newspapers or magazines. It is speculated that this was the first episode to air in the UK after the ITV strike of 1979. 407 Category:Disco